thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Lion Guard Transformers
The Lion Guard Transformers is a written series of fanfics by WindowsMyers2018. It is a crossover of Disney Junior's The Lion Guard and Hasbro's Transformers. Synopsis Optimus Prime and his crew of Autobots are carrying the AllSpark aboard the Ark when they come under attack from the Decepticons. In the scuffle that ensues, the AllSpark is lost in a quantum tunnel. The artifact lands on a small island in another Universe. It is the Pride Lands, home of the animals in Africa. Having traveled between dimensions, the AllSpark comes in the possession of Janja on the run after taking over more of the Pride Lands. The energies emanating from the AllSpark not only changes the Outlanders into Decepticons and the Pride Landers into Autobots, but begins to affect the land itself. The Pride Lands begins to sprout dangerous metallic structures and chaos ensues. The Lion Guard must eventually put their differences aside to ensure that the Pride Lands survive, and return the AllSpark to where it came from. Characters Pride Landers / Autobots * Kion as Optimus Prime A robotic lion cub and the leader of the Lion Guard, who has been cursed into the leader of the Autobots, and transforms into a blue-red flamed Peterbilt 379. * Bunga as Bumblebee A robotic honey badger cub, who is the bravest member of the Lion Guard, and transforms into a Chevrolet Camaro. * Fuli as Arcee A robotic cheetah cub, who is the fastest member of the Lion Guard, and transforms into a pink Ducati 848. * Ono as Air Raid A robotic egret, who is the keenest of sight of the Lion Guard, and transforms into a McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. * Beshte as Ironhide A robotic hippopotamus, who is the strongest member of the Lion Guard, and transforms into a GMC Topkick C4500. * Basi as Bulkhead A robotic hippopotamus and Beshte's father, who is the leader of his pod, and transforms into a Lamborghini LM002. * Timon as Skids A robotic meerkat, who is one of Bunga's adoptive uncles, and transforms into a green Chevrolet Spark. * Pumbaa as Mudflaps A robotic warthog, who is Bunga's other adoptive uncle, and transforms into an orange Chevrolet Spark. * Makini as Windblade A robotic mandrill, who is Rafiki's apprentice, and transforms into a Yak-38. * Rafiki as Ratchet A robotic mandrill, who is the shaman of the Pride Lands, and transforms into a Hummer H2. * Zazu as Grimlock A robotic hornbill, who is the majordomo of the Pride Lands, and transforms into a blue Kawasaki Ninja 250R. * Simba as Ultra Magnus A robotic lion, who is the King of the Pride Lands, Nala's mate and Kion and Kiara's overprotective father, and transforms into a Heavy Expanded Mobility Tactical Truck. * Zuri as Elita One A robotic lioness cub, who is a friend of Kiara, and transforms into an orange Ducati 848. * Tiifu as Firestar A robotic lioness cub, who is a friend of Kiara, and transforms into a yellow Ducati 848. * Kiara as Chromia A robotic lioness cub, who is the Princess of the Pride Lands, Simba and Nala's daughter, Kion's older sister, and transforms into a Ducati 848. * Nala as Moonracer A robotic lioness, who is the Queen of the Pride Lands, Simba's mate and Kion and Kiara's mother, and transforms into a Ducati 848. * Hodari as Wheelie A robotic gecko, who is an honorary member of Makuu's float, and transforms into a remote-controlled monster truck. * Hadithi as Jetfire A robotic African hawk-eagle, who is Ono's hero, and transforms into a Lockheed SR-71 Blackbird. * Makuu as Sentinel Prime A robotic redeemed Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his float, and transforms into a Rosenbauer Panther fire truck. * Chama as Leadfoot A robotic elephant, who is a former member of Ma Tembo's herd, and transforms into a Chevrolet Impala #42 Target stock car. * Mzaha as Roadbuster A robotic sable antelope, who is a former member of Ma Tembo's herd, and transforms into a Chevy Impala #88 AMP Energy/National Guard stock car. * Furaha as Topsin A robotic red colobus, who is a former member of Tumbili's troop, and transforms into a Chevy Impala #48 Lowe's/Kobalt stock car. * Mbeya as Hound A robotic black rhinoceros, who is the leader of his crash, and transforms into a Jeep wrangler. * Kifaru as Crosshairs A robotic white rhino, who is a member of Mbeya's crash, and transforms into a Chevrolet Corvette (C7). * Bupu as Drift A robotic sable antelope, who is the leader of his herd, and tranforms into a red Mercedes-AMG GT. * Muhangus as Prowl A robotic aardvark, who is the leader of his armory, and transforms into a Chevrolet Impala police car. * Mjomba as Bluestreak A robotic aardwolf, who is the leader of his pack, and transforms into a Nissan S130. * Haya as Smokescreen An aardwolf, who is a member of Mjomba's pack, and transforms into a Nissan S130. * Tamaa as Sideswipe A robotic drongo, who transforms into a silver Chevrolet Corvette Stingray convertible. * Ajabu as Jazz A robotic okapi, who transforms into a Pontiac Solstice. * Uroho as Cliffjumper A robotic yellow baboon, who is the leader of the Traveling Baboon Show, and transforms into a Porsche 924. * Mwevi as Inferno A robotic yellow baboon, who is a member of the Traveling Baboon Show, and transforms into BMW E53 fire truck. * Mwizi as Blurr A robotic yellow baboon, who is a member of the Traveling Baboon Show, and transforms into a Maserati MC12. * Thurston as Wheeljack A robotic dimwitted plains zebra, who is the leader of his herd, and transforms into a Porsche 962. * Hamu as Rodimus Prime A young robotic plains zebra, who is Muhimu's son, and transforms into a Dome Zero. * Pua as Kup A robotic crocodile, who was formerly the leader of the Pride Lands' float, and transforms into a Dodge Magnum. Outlanders / Decepticons * Ushari as Shockwave A robotic Egyptian cobra, who is Scar's second-in-command, and transforms into a Walther P38. * Janja as Megatron A robotic cunning hyena, who has been cursed into the leader of the Decepticons, and transforms into a Mack Titan. * Cheezi as Starscream A robotic excitable hyena, who is one of Janja's second-in-commands, and transforms into a Lockheed Martin F-22 Raptor. * Chungu as Thundercracker A robotic unintelligent hyena, who is the other of Janja's second-in-commands, and transforms into a navy blue F-22 Raptor. * Nne as Skywarp A robotic sly hyena, who is a member of Janja's clan, and transforms into a purple F-22 Raptor. * Tano as Sunstorm A robotic clever hyena, who is a member of Janja's clan, and transforms into a yellow McDonnell Douglas F-15 Eagle. * Sita as Acid Storm A robotic hyena, who is a member of Janja's clan, and tranforms into a green F-15 Eagle. * Reirei as Shatter A robotic jackal, who is the leader of her pack, and transforms into a Plymouth GTX. * Goigoi as Dropkick A robotic jackal, who is Reirei's dimwitted mate, and transforms into a AMC Javelin. * Kiburi as Galvatron A robotic Nile crocodile, who is the leader of his banished float, and transforms into a Freightliner Argosy. * Tamka as Scourge A robotic crocodile, who is a unintelligent member of Kiburi's float, and transforms into a Su-27. * Nduli as Cyclonus A robotic crocodile, who is another member of Kiburi's float, and transforms into a Su-27. * Mzingo as Dirge A robotic white-backed vulture, who is the leader of his parliament, and transforms into a F-15 Eagle. * Mwoga as Thrust A robotic vulture, who is a member of Mzingo's parliament, and transforms into a F-15 Eagle. * Kenge as Soundwave A robotic monitor lizard, who is an acquaintance of Ushari, and transforms into a Mikoyan MiG-29. * Shupavu as Airachnid A robotic fire skink, who is the leader of her group, and transforms into a Boeing AH-64 Apache. * Waza as Ravage A robotic broadhead skink. * Nyeusi as Laserbeak A robotic western skink. * Njano as Rumble A robotic blue-tongued skink and Shupavu's second-in-command. * Sumu as Scorponok A robotic scorpion and Scar's assassin. Back Landers / Predacons * Makucha as Lockdown A cream-colored African leopard, who is the leader of his leap, and transforms into a Lamborghini Aventador. * Mapigano as Blitzwing A robotic leopard, who is Badili's bully, and transforms into a Mikoyan-Gurevich MiG-25. Gorillas / Rescue Bots * King Sokwe as Heatwave A robotic western lowland gorilla, who is the father of Majinuni and Hafifu, the King of the Theluji Mountains, and transforms into a Rosenbauer Panther fire truck. * Majinuni as Chase A prince of the Theluji Mountains, Hafifu's brother and Sokwe's son, who transforms into a Ford Explorer police car. * Hafifu as Blades A robotic gorilla prince of the Theluji Mountains, Majinuni's brother and Sokwe's son, who transforms into a Bell 206. * Shujaa as Boulder A robotic gorilla warrior part of Sokwe's troop, who transforms into a Caterpillar D10 bulldozer. Others * Scar * Mufasa * Mtoto * Mtoto's mother * Ma Tembo * Optimus Prime * Bumblebee * Arcee * Ratchet * Bulkhead * Wheeljack * Smokescreen * Ultra Magnus * Megatron * Starscream * Airachnid * Lockdown * Unicron Chapters * 1: War Over Cybertron * 2: Collision of the Allspark * 3: Rise of the Auto Landers * 4: Optimus' Mission Begins * 5: S.O.S. Medic Ratchet * 6: Battle of Chakula Plains * 7: Aid From the Rescue Bots * 8: New Acquaintances * 9: The Rise of Unicron * 10: Unicron's Annihilation * 11: Roll Out! * 12: Megatron's Showdown * 13: Transformation Category:WindowsMyers2018 Category:Myers' Fanfics Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Fanfiction